Usuario discusión:Oliver0796
Welcome Hi, welcome to Digimon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Knightmon page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Sannse (Discusión) 14:28, marzo 29, 2010 Hola! Perdon que te tenga que dejar mensajes en esta wiki pero necesito que me digas como hacer paar que solo yo pueda editar mi pagina de usuario,ya que una tal dawn y piplup empieza a borar mi usuario y ademas borra otras ediciones.esto me enfada mucho y no esta a mi alcanze de solucionarlo,asi que si puedes decirme como hago para que editen mi usuario yo solo y no lo borren eso me seria de gran alluda...jaja.Te saludaJoacoz 03:27 30 mar 2010 (UTC) si Para que sepas no soi administrador de esta wiki pero loi estan considerando asi q grax por explicarmelo Joacoz 17:51 31 mar 2010 (UTC) se.. Para que sepas soi uno de los mejores fans de dragonball y las demas sagas.no solo sse de estas, si nbo q tambien te puedo decir cuantas veces sangro exitado el maestro roshi,jeje.Bueno aci alli me dirigo. em no se como se llama la pagina jeje Joacoz 18:02 31 mar 2010 (UTC) Bueno ya ic el test Tengo q volver a clase ,dejame un mensaje cualquier cosa.En cualquier momemnto te prometo que voy a llegar a la 1000 ediciones en dragon ball wiki. Grx oliver! no puedo saber que poder hacer cuando administre si es q pasa claro, pero no puedo soportar que como hoy vi un tipo empezo a borrar paginas de los digieggs que eran importantes.pero bue...menos mal que las recuperamos.Grax por tu ayuda.Te saluda tardrraise 23:09 2 abr 2010 (UTC) ok Veo que nos estamos hablando mutuamente,jeje.Una pregunta sos de españa no? Yo soi de Argentina,jeje.Orgullo al 100% Xd Estupendo Exelente idea! eso podria ayudar.Puede ser que se pueda. ok El unico que encuentro es Fernando Takenouchi y Dawn y piplup,pero tambien creo que conozco otros.. ok ahora lo hago seguro! Parce interesante estaba planeando en hacerlo.te apoyo .Joacoz o Tardrraise 21:01 30 abr 2010 (UTC) creo pero no edita mas es zeromaru x asunq creo q abandono la wiki.Tardrraise 21:09 30 abr 2010 (UTC) Bueno gracias Esta bien gracias por la ayuda de la wiki,ahora categorizo ami usuario.Tardrraise 21:18 30 abr 2010 (UTC) seguro!Estoy muuuuy de acuerdo .Cambiando de tema vi que digiste que era all star no one star pero es one star me fijo siempre cuando miro el savers.Tardrraise 21:38 30 abr 2010 (UTC) ok me voy a fijar Tardrraise 21:44 30 abr 2010 (UTC) nop Y apuse todas las que estaban en las fuentes de informaciopn mas grandes de digimon y no maparecia ninguna all star jaja Tardrraise 22:23 30 abr 2010 (UTC) ves? no es ninguna all star ni es de digimon jeje Tardrraise 22:35 30 abr 2010 (UTC) Aca son las 7 y 50 minutos alli tio'?? Tardrraise 22:51 30 abr 2010 (UTC) claro! Ya sabia de el cumple de danke incluso pensaba en lo mismo que vos pero te me adelantaste jeje.Bueno conta con mi apoyo .Tardrraise 18:55 1 may 2010 (UTC) okey okey ,ya lo leiOmega gogeta 2 20:45 1 may 2010 (UTC)omega gogeta 2 ok voy a tratar Tardrraise 20:50 1 may 2010 (UTC) raro no deaste una imagen en tu blok de usuario de la wiki Tardrraise 20:04 2 may 2010 (UTC) Uriex oye de que era de lo querias hablarme? URIEXHARDY 20:44 2 may 2010 (UTC) Claro Claro puedes contar conmigo ya k Dante me cae muy bien URIEXHARDY 20:50 2 may 2010 (UTC) Muchas gracias por la informacion Oliver i si soy un buen fanatico de digimon gracias por fabor dame mas informacion gracias ´´´´Firma Arielgarrido claro desearia que la crearas ya que durante u tiempo no podre estar creo xq mi mama me castigo y no puedo usar la computadora.Te saluda Joacoz o Tardrraise 20:06 18 may 2010 (UTC) Muchas gracias y si tratare de ponerme diacuerdo con el administrador firma Ariel Muy bien Ya nos disculpamon y dio la aprobasion Ahora cual es el proximo paso firma Ariel bn ese idiota no podria vencer mi estrategia ya uqe revierto las paginas muy bien! las reverti a las bandalizadas y las volvi a hacer de nuevo.Se revertir buscando el historial y ver la mejor edicion que hubo pongo a editar esa edicion y wola! ya esta lista asi que no te preocupes a ese mamon joputa se lo re clavan asta la hostia jeje bueno es eso nada mas.Te saluda Tardrraise 00:54 21 may 2010 (UTC) Bien deja ber si entendi puedo creara cualquier historia mientras no cee personajes y ponga el nombre de usuario y de la historia ¿esta bien? Firma Ariel Oliver amigo racias por comentar de mis dibujos.T agradezco Tardrraise 02:11 22 may 2010 (UTC) como quieras lo apruebo :) Tardrraise 02:15 22 may 2010 (UTC) cierto,pero me parece muy tonto ya que no se... lleva su nombre,osea no digo ubieran puesto charlas wiki o wikia de platicas pero eso es muuuy narcisita dedicarselo a un solo usuario,no es que no me agrade danke pero eso es lo ke digo.Tardrraise 22:15 22 may 2010 (UTC) bueno de acuerd racias sinceramente por tu opinion ademas he visto muy pocas ideas,eos tambien e desmotivo pero vere lo que are.Tardrraise 22:23 22 may 2010 (UTC) Que te parese Oye Oliver que te parese mi primera historia leela y luego me comentas a queria hacerte una pregun ta ¿quien contesta las Wikianswers? Ariel Garrido 22:32 22 may 2010 (UTC)Ariel Garrido hola, gracias por ayudarme mira tengo un problema que ya habia hecho otra pagina bien con el nombre shoutmon, por eso que no se puede mover... a te admiro mucho me gustaria llegar a ser como tu un administrador mateo 23:23 22 may 2010 (UTC) ya pero no hagas nada malo gracias si quedo muy bien :D, PERO PUEDO CAMBIAR EL COLOR DE MI LETRA mateo 20:56 23 may 2010 (UTC) La razon la razon por la cual es la que odio a danke 7 es xq cuando llego a esta wiki a editar se quizo tornar como "jefe maximo " y eso no me gusto para nada ya que el desafio mi autoridad en esta wiki pero es solo eso no me agrada su actitud nada mas.Tardrraise 21:00 23 may 2010 (UTC) jaja esta bien ...creo.Tardrraise 21:11 23 may 2010 (UTC) claro pero cuentame quiero saber despues te contare uno yo jeje Tardrraise 21:15 23 may 2010 (UTC) emm perdon por decirlo pero eso es un poquito mas pequeño que lo que yo ic jeje.Te cuento al chico de la secundaria en que voy siempre me molesta.Ace un año mas o menos hizo que me enojara pero tanto que me parecia a beelzmon cuando mato a leomon (cuando dio el grito)entonces decidimos pelear en el recreo y no nos importo ni las profesoras ni lo demas solo peleamos.Le gane con un gran golpe el la espalda con otro en el estomago,le quedo muy mal pero no tanto,aunque eso no es todo.Despues me busco en la salida del colegio,(claro que me a el chico y a mi nos sancionaron) entonces fue con un ladrillo partido a la mitad y me apunto con el mismo diciendo que me lo iba a tirar lo tiro si pero menos mal que tenia muy mala punteria,ahi si me enoje estabamos en la esquina y empeze .Lo tire al piso y empeze a Pegarle con tanta fuerza que parecia que lo quisiera ver muerto entonces le pegue y le pegue y le pegue en la cara tantas veces que me di cuenta despues de 10 o 12 golpes en la cara de que se le habia partido la nariz y estaba sangrando,luego lo mire y me le rei en la cara mientras lloraba.Luego sin que me viera nadie me fui dandole una patada a mi casa.En esa tarde em llamaron del colegio diciendo que era mi segunda sancion y a la tercera me expulsaban.Y eso...Tardrraise 21:27 23 may 2010 (UTC) conta tranquilo no le voy a decir a nadie.Tardrraise 21:31 23 may 2010 (UTC) si esta bonita la imágen :D mateo 01:08 24 may 2010 (UTC) Me preguntaba Oye oliver Me preguntaba ¿que es un link? Ariel Garrido 01:00 24 may 2010 (UTC)Ariel Garrido hola volviste! en DragonBall wiki puse unos cuantos gifs en mi pagina de usuario,tambien pensaba en que quiza se los pudiera pones como en los capitulos de dbz partesde las batallas te parece?Tardrraise 20:21 24 may 2010 (UTC) gracias por tu ayuda en dejarme hacerlo.Bueno y ademas te cuento que pase de 42 ediciones a 120 o 110 ediciones jeje en la wikia de dragon ball Tardrraise 20:26 24 may 2010 (UTC) ok pero danke7 me iso hacer una categoria llamada gifs si no me crees fijate.No se si afecta pero me iso acerlas.Tardrraise 20:37 24 may 2010 (UTC) si, es necesario colocarla mateo 21:29 24 may 2010 (UTC) Gracias Gracias pero ya lo entendi Ariel Garrido 22:27 25 may 2010 (UTC) claro pero se me ac muy dificil aunque tratare de controlarme.Tardrraise 20:39 26 may 2010 (UTC) Digimon Wiki Aliada Le dices a Joacoz que si se quiere aliar a la wiki??140px|link=User:Danke7 16:08 28 may 2010 (UTC amigo... esta bien solo quiero enmendar las cosas con Nicolas (nico k.s) el chico con el cual lo he por decir "insultado" y despues de estoo me retirare si puedo de mi cargo de administrador pero antes de eso le prestare atencion a e mensaje que me mandaste de mateo101010 y asi lo convertire en reversor y eso es todo...Tardrraise 18:15 28 may 2010 (UTC) no es solo eso ya he tenido bastantes problemas en esta y en otras wikis por mi hermano un ejemplo el de la ben10 wiki en la cual mi hermano entro y bandalizo sinque yo me diera cuenta en tonces me hicieron como un "juicio" hasta el ultimo centimo pero no importa quiza lo considere pero no se... Tardrraise 18:22 28 may 2010 (UTC) se... es cierto eres un buen amigo pero en eso hablamos un enos ratos pero primero necesito dejarle el cargo de revertidor a mateo101010 peor 1 pregunta ¿quien da los cargos?Tardrraise 18:27 28 may 2010 (UTC) claro ahora que me acuerdo icist lo mismo conmigo cuando les pediste que yo era el caro para adminnistrador no?Tardrraise 18:32 28 may 2010 (UTC) bueno de ahora lo are pero en cual wiki? perodn por ser tan credulo XD Tardrraise 18:35 28 may 2010 (UTC) YO no edito para ganar ediciones si no para divertirme haciendolas bie y para disfrutar de haberlas hecho.Ademas despues me tomo el tiempo para leerlas.Algunos dias como ayer lei casi tda la historia de goku en tu wiki jeje.Tardrraise 19:09 28 may 2010 (UTC) Si,es como la satisfaccion de ver que esta bien hecho...Tardrraise 19:14 28 may 2010 (UTC) bueno oliver te veo al rato yo me tengo que ir ahacer las compras.Te saludo XD Tardrraise 19:16 28 may 2010 (UTC) . perodna x la tardanza es que cuando intentaba poner mensajes me mandaba de nuevo a la portada.bueno te dire que de esas cosas de poner aliados en la portada no es lo mi pero si puedo lo intentare! gracias Tardrraise 14:55 29 may 2010 (UTC) claro pero en eso estoy bien pero lo que no me sale son las preguntas de videojuegos de digimon ya que de eso no se nada.Tardrraise 15:02 29 may 2010 (UTC) yo ya soy el administrador de alli pero no se como borrar las prguntas ni la srespuestas ademas creo que vega-dark ya se ha encargado mucho asi que no se..Tardrraise 15:06 29 may 2010 (UTC) por ahora estoy en n priyecto de esta wiki. en uno de poner los grupos digimon de los guerreros legendarios en los cuales estoy trabajando por si lo motaste es ese y ademas quiero reformar los capitulos de digimon y recategorizar a las paginas.Tardrraise 15:13 29 may 2010 (UTC) porsupuesto Claro ya que mateo y ariel han avanzado muy rapidamente como yo me acurdo que hal dia que empeze ya tenia 150 ediciones hechas.XD pero hablando en serio si les pedire ayuda pero como en esas paginas de los guerreros hay infobox tratarede explicarles cmo hacerlo.Tardrraise 15:20 29 may 2010 (UTC) claro que si se lo explicare en el momento adecuado es decir en unos momentos XD pero en serio tiene que tomar en serio su cargo.Tardrraise 15:27 29 may 2010 (UTC) eso me tuve que temer yo... si ya se aunque no importa.Tardrraise 15:33 29 may 2010 (UTC) bueno entonces queda asi .:) oliver por un largo tiempo no me veras xq tenfdre que borrar muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuchas paginas indebidas en esta wikia.Asi que cualquier cosa = cuminicamela.XdTardrraise 19:26 29 may 2010 (UTC) mira mi pag de discusion XD Tardrraise 19:48 29 may 2010 (UTC) en serio mira osea quedo bn o no? Tardrraise 19:52 29 may 2010 (UTC) en serio jaja XDTardrraise 19:54 29 may 2010 (UTC) claro si quieres pero para que sepas voy a ir ahi para agregar gifs mie specialidad como en las otras wikis y para que sepas me faltan pocas ediciones para ser usuario destacado copn los otros en dbwiki! osea la de dragonball XD 20:02 29 may 2010 (UTC)Tardrraise la de discusion xq estaba la presdntacion de esa cosa "bienvenido a la wikia bla bla bal" y eso por eso la borre ademas voy 2 ediciones nada mas XD Tardrraise 20:05 29 may 2010 (UTC) kok!Tardrraise 20:08 29 may 2010 (UTC)ok gracias, gracias y muchas gracias :D GENIAL SOY REVERSOR, pero no me he metido mucho al computador por eso no te e respondido y gracias por converser al Usuario:bola para ser reversor y vas a seguir editando esta wikia :D Y SI QUIERES QUE HAGA ALGO AVISAME mateo 03:44 31 may 2010 (UTC) estaria bien si pudiera editar la portada pero e formato la portada se me complica mucho ...Tardrraise 21:46 31 may 2010 (UTC) ok ahora si me das el permiso aunque n creo que lo necesite XD voy a editar asta que me sangren los dedos u.u" XD Tardrraise 22:51 31 may 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola, como es eso que habías dicho para ser jefe del proyecto?23:06 4 jun 2010 (UTC)Felikis Craro Claroque te doy permiso a y porsierto tcomo Joacoz no contesto mi pregunta supongo que por falta dfe tienpo o algo bueno si puedes me las contestas son de Digimon Me puedes desir ¿Cuanta peliculas ai de digimon tamers y como se llaman ? gracias Te agradeseAriel Garrido 23:57 5 jun 2010 (UTC) bueno lamento oirlo pero bueno a i si ¿no se como añadirle la imagen? graciasAriel Garrido 00:18 6 jun 2010 (UTC) Lamento correjirte pero no cipie esa imagen la saque de las imagenes guardadas y las imagenes son estas Lamento desirlo pero esa +imagen la saque de las que ya estaban guardadas y mis imagenes son estas images Tk y Kari.jpg images tk.jpg Lamento na firmar la anterior puedes escoger cualquiera de las 2 Ariel Garrido 20:14 6 jun 2010 (UTC) y que tal esta thumbAriel Garrido 20:55 6 jun 2010 (UTC) Mejor Mejor explicame como hacerlo Ariel Garrido 23:29 8 jun 2010 (UTC) Blog Oye pues porque no mejor adoptas la wiki? Aprovecha que eres de los 5 mejores editores aquí haslo aquí en caso de que puedas. Primero dile a Joacoz que si te da el permiso--140px|link=User:Danke7 20:32 9 jun 2010 (UTC) ::Emm pues yo me ofrecería pero por las diferencias respecto a ideas entre joacoz y yo, no creo que trabajemos tan bien Pues mira me ofresco pero cuando regrese Joacoz olvidense de mi ok?. Alrato me conecto voy a clase de batería =P--140px|link=User:Danke7 20:59 9 jun 2010 (UTC) Pues no pensaba borrar las imagenes yo pensaba mantenerlas en una categoría para qe no contaran como artículos. Porque pues...pero bueno ya me dices Joacoz Jajaja eh visto TODAS tus conversiones con joacoz... Desde tu aventura homicida a los 8 años (XD) hasta los vandalismos. Jajaj y derepente vi algo asi de "ammm" cuando vi que joacoz se quejaba de mi y bla bla. Jajaj alparecer todo se lo tomaba muy a pecho pero bueno. Ah y la prox. que hables con el dile que en la wikias no hay jefes ni autoridades ( como decía él que yo no respetaba su " autoridad"), solo hay mayores herramientas y cargos pero no te hace mejor que otros, que aprenda a distinguir las ediciones generales a de contenido y que yo trato de ayudar pero si el se lo toma como acoso pues que lastima--140px|link=User:Danke7 04:59 14 jun 2010 (UTC) ::jajaj bueno, como ves lo primero que hise en la wiki fue poner mensaje en la portada y ponerle color a el fondo, mientra ve como va la portada user:danke7/zona de pruebas dime como va--140px|link=User:Danke7 11:52 14 jun 2010 (UTC) si edita soy tra128 y mi personaje favorito es tikey HoLa, TaNTo TieMPo si se que Usuario:danke7 es administrador, pero quiero que este lista la portada :D y...GRACIAS POR DECIRME SOBRE LA PÁGINA lo siento Lo siento pero cuando puse eso fue un mal intento de borrar y se grabo s y no borre ninguno y si ya fue borrado se lo agardesco Ariel Garrido 23:52 14 jun 2010 (UTC) Buenas noches 1.- Lo de la plantilla, ok, ponmela, y ya veré como puedo utilizarla. 2.- Efectivamente, soy español, y como cada tarde logro ver los episodios, puedo subirlos después (ahora me pondré con los del viernes, que he estado el fin de semana sin poder escribirlos (menos mal que los recuerdo bien). 3.- Ok, me pasaré por la Wiki y veré que puede hacerse. Felikis-Reclamaciones 22:37 19 jun 2010 (UTC) Forma de redacción Llevo un tiempo redactando en esta Wiki, sin embargo, el aspecto que tiene la vista de edición no me agrada. No puedo verlo todo el rato en vista de código? (como en Wikipedia) Felikis-Reclamaciones 14:26 20 jun 2010 (UTC) Y no puedo cambiarlo únicamente para mí, en mis preferencias o algo?Felikis-Reclamaciones 14:34 20 jun 2010 (UTC) Ok, que se le va a hacer. Es que estuve editando la Digievolucion y las tablas me cuesta un montón cambiarlas en vista diseño.Felikis-Reclamaciones 14:40 20 jun 2010 (UTC) Lo logré!!! Lo logré!!! Ya puedo editar todo con la vista codigo. Me bastó con desactivar el editor de texto enriquecido de mis preferencias ^^--Felikis-Reclamaciones 14:53 20 jun 2010 (UTC) El Administrador Sabes cuando va a volver a conectarse el Administrador? Porque tenía que hacerle una sugerencia. --Felikis-Reclamaciones 22:51 20 jun 2010 (UTC) Saludo Hola Oliver me temo que no podre cuidar mi usuario durante todo este mes asi que te encargo mi usuario del vandalismon si te preguntas por qu me voy de viaje y nopodre entrar a la Wiki te agradeseria Ariel Garrido 01:04 22 jun 2010 (UTC) nos vemon ::Listo arreglado lo de Digimon Respuestas; vaya ortografía la de Ariel XD --140px|link=User:Danke7 22:23 22 jun 2010 (UTC) naah te lo agradesco a ti si no uviera visto como se hacia jamas me uviera encardo de crear las categorias gracias oliver ReD 19:57 25 jun 2010 (UTC) ok te dejo que lo corrijas.Puedo saber algo más, tu puedes cambiarle el nombre a una pagina? por que yo le pedi a joacoz si me pude cambiar el nombre de la pagina de los coredramon por azul y verde en lugar de blue y green por que me parece mejor que quede en español ReD 20:52 25 jun 2010 (UTC) gracias entonces yo me encargo una pregunta mas como hago para poner una firma gif animada por que no entendi mucho por ej danke tiene su nombre para firmar te agradezco toda la ayuda Plantilla Oliver hace tiempo te ofreciste a crear una plantilla para mi página de usuario, y yo tomando como modelo la tuya, cree la mía. Me gustaría saber si sabes como crear una plantilla, yo hice otra para personajes humanos (la he usado en Kentarou Kamon, Makoto Abe, Jousaki Shinichirou, Hirokazu Shiota y Juri Katou), no quise usar una como la de digimon wikia en ingles porque no me gusta como se ve con ese color. Sin embargo la plantilla que creé esta muy pobre estéticamente, y mi gustaría saber si puedes modificarla para que se vea como el recuadro que rodea a Bloosomon, que me gusta bastante y creo que así es vería perfecta. Saludo Saludos Oliver que tal ya estoy de buelta boy a editar las paginas como antes solo te queria desir es a y te agradesco por cuidar mi usuario gracias Ariel Garrido 21:58 2 jul 2010 (UTC) hola necesito tu ayuda mira e visto diferentes páginas que colocan informacion de Digimon Hero Digital, pero no se lo que es, nose si es una temporada o una manga(comics), si sabes me puedes decir y muchas gracias...mateo 00:19 19 jul 2010 (UTC) hola necesito tu ayuda mira e visto diferentes páginas que colocan informacion de Digimon Hero Digital, pero no se lo que es, nose si es una temporada o una manga(comics), si sabes me puedes decir y muchas gracias...mateo 00:19 19 jul 2010 (UTC) Wikias hermanadas Hola. Veo que en vuestra portada en la sección de wikis aliadas no tenéis ninguna de la franquicia Pokémon. Te pediría que pusieras a PKMN el portal Pokémon, un wiki de más de 1000 artículos. Si necesitas algo, dímelo aquí o en Las demás wikis en las que me encuentro activo. 14:45 23 jul 2010 (UTC) Proyecto:Episodios. Nombre de los capítulos Hola, cuanto tiempo. Verás, voy a volver con el proyecto episodios (he estado algo inactivo, pero ahora tengo las temporadas 1, 2 y Frontier), pero hay un problema con las páginas de los capítulos. Algunas están en Español y otras en Latino. ¿Cómo las creo? Opino que mejor en Español porque algunos episodios en Latino llevan solo por titulo el nombre de un Digimon ej. Eaqui hay un episodio llamado LadyDevimon y la lucha de las chicas, y en latino sólo es LadyDevimon), así que, para tener una norma común, habría que reajustar los demás títulos. Espero respuesta cuanto antes.--Felikis-Reclamaciones 14:20 24 jul 2010 (UTC) hola soy LordLucemon 18:34 9 sep 2010 (UTC) y qiero avisarte del concurso de digimon q hace joacoz si quieres participar solo entra http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Joacoz y ingresa en su blog y selecciona Campeonato Mundial de Digimon entra y vota por tu digimon favorito Series Spain Me temo que tu Wiki está en un nivel Very Low... ¿vas a seguir con ella o borrarla?--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 23:02 2 oct 2010 (UTC) hola vos fuiste en que me actualizo el nivel de mis digmons o fui joacoz?zoe 23:10 2 oct 2010 (UTC) ok , entonces fue joacoz , penze que fuiste vos xq se mostro el nombre de tu usuario en el ultimo en que edito mi usuario. jjjajajaj medio complicado de explicarte , bue yo creo que entendiste.zoe 23:19 2 oct 2010 (UTC) ya opine , ese blog lo hiciste recien no ?y de donde sos?zoe 23:49 2 oct 2010 (UTC) jjajajajaja la mayoria son de españa.zoe 23:56 2 oct 2010 (UTC) solamente en digimonwiki estoy , me gusta dragon ball y ben10 pero solo mirarlas .zoe 00:01 3 oct 2010 (UTC) jjjajajja, cuantos años tenes ? zoe 00:05 3 oct 2010 (UTC) casi 13.zoe 00:11 3 oct 2010 (UTC) jjajajajajaaj, ok tengo 12 ¡contento!zoe 00:17 3 oct 2010 (UTC) si ni en sueños podria ser administradora jajjajajaj , por ahora me gustaria conocer a mas usuarios que tambien le guste digimon , xq yo no tengo amigos que le guste digimon , al unico que conosco que le guste digimon es a mi hermano , tambien esta registrado en la wiki pero nunca se mete el tiene 14 (casi tu edad)zoe 00:27 3 oct 2010 (UTC). Oliver Gracias por tu apoyo Queria desirte que Tengo nuevos Blogs qu me gustaria que Botes en eyos Zelta 00:48 3 oct 2010 (UTC) Oliver amigo como has estado me da gusto que vuelvas a la wikia de digimon 140px|link=User:ReD Oryushu 01:50 3 oct 2010 (UTC) Gracias te devo agradecer por enseñarme lo de categorizar tambien soy un administrador de esta wiki pero estoy editando poco y nada aunque entro siempre para ver el vandalismo 140px|link=User:ReD Oryushu 16:01 3 oct 2010 (UTC) Re: Acabno de votar--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 16:12 3 oct 2010 (UTC) Ok, muchas gracias ;). Ahora solo me falta ver cómo organizo los nuevos datos sobre los lugares del Mundo Digimon. HolySeadramon 17:38 3 oct 2010 (UTC) ola ps kiero ser tu wikiamigo att crisangemonT.K. 19:07 3 oct 2010 (UTC) ola ps kiero ser tu wikiamigo att crisangemonT.K. 19:07 3 oct 2010 (UTC) ola ola ps kiero ser tu wikiamigo att crisangemonT.K. 19:08 3 oct 2010 (UTC) jaja claro gracias x favor y kiero q seamos wikiamigosKari 19:25 3 oct 2010 (UTC) hey oye te kelo pedir un favor ya q modificaste la pag de karimon porfa modifica la mia T.K. 19:49 3 oct 2010 (UTC) crisangemon umm umm ps la tablita y ya umm umm ps la tablita y yaT.K. 19:52 3 oct 2010 (UTC) thanks thanks gracias t lo agradezco mucho Kari 19:55 3 oct 2010 (UTC)att karimon Si1 esta bastante organizado..Hace tiempo q no hablam,os!! que cuentas que eestas haciendo? Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 21:03 3 oct 2010 (UTC) Si no se borra ningun mensaje..seguro,explicame como hacerlo y lo hago,si no lo haces vos si tenes tiempo,claro.. Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 21:08 3 oct 2010 (UTC) Ya se el mecanismo,que aparece una caja si uno la quiere poner,asi que bueno,si podes hacelo. Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 21:13 3 oct 2010 (UTC) Graciasx x acomodar mi discusion. Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 21:32 3 oct 2010 (UTC) Gracias,ens erio,contas algo nuevo,algo para decir,???Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 21:44 3 oct 2010 (UTC) Gracias por el consejo....Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 21:51 3 oct 2010 (UTC) bueno... pense que era otro cosa , la exagerada se enojo,no mentira , jajajajjajaja zoe 22:05 3 oct 2010 (UTC) jajajajajaj, no ni idea de lo que es un helper.zoe 22:11 3 oct 2010 (UTC) Oka! Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 22:11 3 oct 2010 (UTC) algo entendi . zoe 22:19 3 oct 2010 (UTC) ¡Hola! Buenas, siento molestarte, pero es que hay una cosilla que te quería comentar, si no te importa... Verás, es que, si no me equivoco, le has pedido a Joacoz que no hable tanto con sus amigos en las discusiones, porque no es propio de un administrador... Sé que no es algo serio pero... yo quiero decirte que el hecho de que sea amable con todos y nos contemos cosas, no solo de Digimon, sino también de nuestra vida, nos hace como más reales, no solo palabras detrás de una pantalla encendida, sino amigos, y eso hace que sea muchísimo más agradable visitar y editar páginas como esta. Porque sabes que no editas solo para completos desconocidos, sino también para amigos, y entonces se hace con más ganas, con más entusiasmo y uno se esfuerza mucho más. Yo sé que edito mucho en las discusiones y los blogs, y no soy el que más edita en los artículos, pero te aseguro que cada una de mis ediciones, las hago con el corazón, pensando en aquellos que van a leerlas. Tener digimons que suben de nivel cuando editas es divertido, y verlos luchar con los votos de los compañeros es emocionante y agradable, porque crea buen ambiente. Sin embargo, yo nunca he hecho más ediciones o menos con esos fines. Mi objetivo es disfrutar, y que los demás disfruten en esta página. Y solo fríos datos no ayudan a ello. Así que, por favor, te pediría que considerases llegar a un acuerdo con Joacoz y conmigo hacerca de este asunto. Sé que él se esfuerza mucho y que opina como yo. Te agradecería muchísimo que le dieras una oportunidad de negociar, si te parece bien. Bueno, piénsalo, por favor. Atentamente: HolySeadramon 22:25 3 oct 2010 (UTC) ok,pero me parece que seria bueno que lo haga el (joacoz),yo nose mucho de la wiki.zoe 22:29 3 oct 2010 (UTC) Pero eso tiene un gran inconveniente... Tú eres de España, como yo, y los horarios son diferentes que con otros usuarios de otros lugares... Estoy seguro de que sabes a lo que me refiero: por las noches, mientras yo duermo, es cuando mucha gente se conecta y demás, porque allí es por la tarde... Creo que los de Central Wiki esa deben de ser muy fríos, porque si no, pensarían es esto... ¡Es que sería casi como negarme el poder comunicarme con los demás, y yo no quiero eso...! :'( . HolySeadramon 22:33 3 oct 2010 (UTC) Bueno, lo sé, pero dime... ¿Habría alguna forma de que pudiera contactar con esos de Central Wiki? Por intentarlo, no pierdo nada. Y, ¿hablan español o inglés? He visto que hay páginas de estas y también mensajes en inglés. Para mí, el idioma no es mucho problema. HolySeadramon 14:27 4 oct 2010 (UTC) Está bien, de acuerdo... Yo no pensaba que fueran malos, pero sí que, tal vez, se podría llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo si se hablaba... Bueno, gracias igualmente :'(. HolySeadramon 20:58 4 oct 2010 (UTC) Yo sigo mis instintos,a veces sigo consejos,me ira mal,bueno es mi problema,pero gracias igualmnente,perdona por decirle"helper" a tu amigo ...Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 22:07 4 oct 2010 (UTC) Muchas gracias por lo de la imagen =). Oye, una cosa... Espero que no te siente mal que siga adelante con mi plan... Estuve a punto de dejarlo, pero después de ver que la gente había discutido, y que estaban tristes, sobre todo Joacoz, me decidí a hacerlo... Ya no puedo echarme atrás. Lo siento mucho, de veras... Y gracias por preocuparte de nosotros ;). Sé que lo haces con buena intención. HolySeadramon 09:43 6 oct 2010 (UTC) ¡Y lo siento! Se me olvidaba... Es que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza... Lo de Series de España Wiki no es mala idea, pero tengo poco tiempo, y menos que voy a tener, y aquí tengo ya muy buenos amigos... No quiero dejarlos... Pero gracias por la idea. Si en algún momento tuviera tiempo, me pasaré por allí para ver qué tal está ;). HolySeadramon 10:12 6 oct 2010 (UTC) Sí, tienes razón. No es muy larga aún, pero crece rapidito... Si me la divides, te estaría agradecido ;). Gracias en serio por ayudarme. Creo que podríamos ser amigos, después de todo. HolySeadramon 21:58 6 oct 2010 (UTC) Ya sé que lo hiciste con buena intención, por nosotros, y por eso digo que podemos ser amigos ;). Yo te agradezco mucho tu advertencia. Y lo siento mucho si fui borde o algo contigo... No era mi intención. Lo siento. Y sé que soy nuevo aquí, pero también te diré que tengo bastante experiencia, pues ya fui administrador una vez en una página, y he tratado diversos problemas. En cuanto a los problemas que has visto, ¿de qué tipo eran? HolySeadramon 22:09 6 oct 2010 (UTC) ¡10 wikis! ¿Y tienes tiempo para tantas? Por curiosidad, ¿cuántos años tienes? Y lo de los problemas, sí la verdad es que lo de los bloqueos es algo que hay que pensarse, pero lo de utilizar las discusiones... No sé, yo creo que cada uno debería utilizarlas como quiera, para hablar, preguntar dudas, pasar información... menos insultar, claro. Yo creo que se les puede dar muchos usos diferentes, muchos de los cuales no hemos pensado aún siquiera... HolySeadramon 22:16 6 oct 2010 (UTC) Ajá. Pues eso debe de dar mucho trabajo, ¿no? Yo no tengo ya tanto tiempo... Bueno, he terminado con las líneas evolutivas de las armodigievoluciones de Gatomon por el momento... Si me disculpas, debería acostarme. Aquí son más de las doce de la noche, mañana tengo clase y, además, hace días... semanas que no duermo muy bien que digamos, y estoy cansado... Así que me despido por hoy... ¡Hasta mañana ;)! HolySeadramon 22:23 6 oct 2010 (UTC) ok,como sea.....no me importa lo q digan,si las uso bueno,ya esta,pero yo relativamente en cada mensaje mando cosas pequeñas,ni que iciera un discurso cada vez que "mensajeo" Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 19:05 7 oct 2010 (UTC) Me podes contar como fue? me pareces un buen narrador :) Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 19:15 7 oct 2010 (UTC) 0.0,cuando la gente trata de evitar problemas,segun mi opinion,no conoce el valor XD,pero respeto tu decision,si no te agrada,no te agrada y listo,no tenes la necesidad de contarle a nadio,tranquilo,no voy a preguntar mas por eso. Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 19:19 7 oct 2010 (UTC) Oka! pereo no entendi de xq los usuarios se pueden liar al ponerla. Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 19:26 7 oct 2010 (UTC) aaa q se pueden equivocar,estoy aprendiendo un poco ams de lenguaje extranjero:anotado en mi diccionario de memoria,liar..definicion:equivocarse XD,ok,entonces queda la regla. Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 19:30 7 oct 2010 (UTC) Gracias por tu grata ayuda en la wiki,en serio,gracias por las plantillas,por categorizar,y sobre todo x ser un exelente amigo,8segun yo)XD Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 19:39 7 oct 2010 (UTC) Ok! lo anoto...no me olvido.+ Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 19:53 7 oct 2010 (UTC) no te preocupes yo me encargo gracias amigo 140px|link=User:ReD Oryushu 21:03 7 oct 2010 (UTC) buen dia! creo q alla ya es de mañana,mientra q aca son las 3 de la mañana,en la madrugada XD! Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 06:09 8 oct 2010 (UTC) plantilla y como seria esa nueva plantilla me puedes mostrar un borrador sikiera respuesta esta bien m convensiste cambialo y gracias de antemano por preocuparte en mi cuenta Gracias! Gracias,no sabia si mi imagen iba a quedar bien,vos sos oliver no?Joaquin me conto de vos,y decime,de donde sos?Si tenes ganas. Wow! eso es lejos,y aca te va la primera duda,perdon si te molesta que lo haga tan rapido!bueno,te pregunto,sabes como se firma? Si! gracias,bueno aca pruebo la firma y no te molesto mas :) Bluee.. 20:47 8 oct 2010 (UTC) Gracias,pareces muy amable,bueno,ya me tengo que ir,Joaquin (Joacoz),ya me esta pidiendo su turno :),Bueno,fue lindo hablar con vos.Chau!Bluee.. 20:53 8 oct 2010 (UTC) hola hola oliver , me encantaria que separes mis dicucion , bue si queres hacerlo.zoe =) 21:21 8 oct 2010 (UTC) ok, graciaszoe =) 21:40 8 oct 2010 (UTC) No,no se....seria practico no? Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 21:59 8 oct 2010 (UTC) Jajajaj XD! Ok mejor explicame mañana,si es q estoy,xq siempre los fines de semana salgo. Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 22:03 8 oct 2010 (UTC) Muchas gracias, peró mira que hay informacion mala.ROBNI 12:38 9 oct 2010 (UTC) me encantaria! Por favor, me gustaria que me pusieras una imagen de Beelzemon en forma normal. Mira! tenemos algo en comun, que a los dos nos gusta Beelzemon! Dv-Beelzemon 12:48 9 oct 2010 (UTC) Gracis por todo Dv-Beelzemon 13:24 9 oct 2010 (UTC) Grax Gracias, pero entonces como uno se hace administrador, reversor y todo eso???. Takato'' The best 14:28 9 oct 2010 (UTC)'' Gracias por tu ayuda. Takato'' The best 14:42 9 oct 2010 (UTC)'' ¡Gracias por dividirme la discusión! Podría haber acabado siendo larga XD. Lo de Series de España Wiki lo miraré a ver qué tal está y qué series hay, pero lo cierto es que yo la tele... Bueno, no la veo mucho, tan solo unas pocas series selectas y cuando tengo tiempo XD. Pero lo miraré ;). ¡Gracias! HolySeadramon 15:18 9 oct 2010 (UTC) ¿Es nueva? No lo sabía... Pero sí, luego le echo un vistazo. Es que ahora mismo tengo un par de cosillas pendientes por hacer. Cuando las acabe, me doy por allí una vuelta ;). Y gracias por ofrecerme ayuda si la necesito =). Oye, entonces... ¿quieres ser mi amigo ^^? HolySeadramon 15:26 9 oct 2010 (UTC) ¡Estupendo! No sé, es que pensé que tal vez podrías estar enfadado conmigo por ser tan cabezón... Bueno, me alegro de que ahora seamos amigos... oficialmente XD. Voy a agregarte ;). Y lo de la nueva plantilla, ¿de qué es? Tengo curiosidad. Y creo que eso mismo he dicho ya en un puñado de ocasiones... XD HolySeadramon 15:33 9 oct 2010 (UTC) ¡Qué guay! Me vendrá bien cuando siga haciendo los artículos sobre los lugares del Mundo Digimon si tengo que dejar alguno a medias. Tan solo le faltaría tener el fondo amarillo, como las señales de tráfico en lugares en obras XD. Dichosa autoescuela, tengo el examen teórico el miércoles, y no paro de pensar en las señales y demás. ¡Los STOP me quieren atacar! ¡Socorrooooooo! Bueno, pues llamaré a Seraphimon para que les dé su merecido XD. ¡Ah! Y también tengo examen de Lenguaje Musical... Jo, ahora que acabo de emepezar el curso ya estoy bastante ocupado... HolySeadramon 15:44 9 oct 2010 (UTC) ¡Por supuesto que te ayudo! Voy a hacer una pasadita por las discusiones de los que conozco y les dejo el enlace ;). Yo también voy ahora al blog a verlo. Creía que no lo habías hecho aún XD. Bueno pues... ¡Puerta Digital, abierta! ¡Adelante, Niños Elegidos! ¡En marcha!: Nueva_Plantilla_para_la_wikia. HolySeadramon 15:58 9 oct 2010 (UTC) no entiendo... Lo que no entiendo(o no he visto) es que como se pone en la pagina que tu quieras. Me refiero que si ba ha haber una pestaña que si le das te sale lo del articulo en obras, o si hay que copiarlo y pegarlo desde tu blog o como. Dv-Beelzemon 16:05 9 oct 2010 (UTC) gracias por esplicarmelo. ya veo que ay un boton de plantilla XD no zavia que existia :p grax Dv-Beelzemon 16:29 9 oct 2010 (UTC) olis te pido porfavor q botes en m itorneo esta en mi blog graciasT.K. 20:20 9 oct 2010 (UTC) aaaaaa aaaaaaa ya veo pero esq no se nisiquiera ee botado yo esta dificil la primera bataalla ps t digo q votes por quie t caiga mejor de digimon =)T.K. 20:28 9 oct 2010 (UTC) hola, gracias popr ayudarme sabia que algo raro le pasaba a mi perfil, antes hice varias ediciones anonimas como la de devimon, pero decidí crearme una cuenta, oye me podrias decir como crear un perfil? soy frantrashorras ok, mi digimon favorito es agumon.Frantrashorras 21:45 9 oct 2010 (UTC) ok, gracias por todo, la imagen me gusta bastante, oye sabes alguna pagina donde ver digimon 3 online?Frantrashorras 21:55 9 oct 2010 (UTC) Dejame a mi,de esa tengo un monton de imagenes guardadas en mi modem,espera un momento y te la paso. Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 15:23 10 oct 2010 (UTC) aca esta la imagen,no se si te servira... Archivo:DigiAnalyser-NumemonAnimation.gif,quiza xq es muy grande,si no te doy otra.. Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 15:28 10 oct 2010 (UTC) No se...xq otra no encuentro,y se4 ac dificil,me voy a fijar si hay algunas en la wiki. Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 15:40 10 oct 2010 (UTC) Quedo bastante bien,mas de lo que esperaba,asiq ue bueno,gracias y npo te preocupes,no importa cuanto tardas,mientras se haga XD,a i otra cosa,la puedo poner en tu blog para poner adeemas esa plantilla para mostrarla.No mejor ago asi,creo un blog mio para mostrar varias plantillas,no? bueno y enseñar a usuarios a como ponerlas,te parece?? Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 15:58 10 oct 2010 (UTC) Ok,ahora lo voy a ahacer,vos tranquilo q me encargo. Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 16:03 10 oct 2010 (UTC) La wikia ya esta creada y fue creada por:Goku738 y ele s el adinistrador o burocrata....asi que bueno.. Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 16:13 10 oct 2010 (UTC) jajajaja ok XD! Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 16:16 10 oct 2010 (UTC) Si! hagamos una huelga para que nos den jubilacion y obra social tambien!!!! XD Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 16:20 10 oct 2010 (UTC) las mas basicas,el cuadro de los digimon,vandalismo,en construccion,premios,cuadro de videos,cuadro de usuario,emmmm y todas las que bueda,a si,el digi analisador. Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 16:24 10 oct 2010 (UTC) ah,y otra cosa,voy a crear otro blog mas,para algo muyyyy importante que me tiene asta la cabeza de que me esta calcomando,8acabando) la paciencia. Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 16:25 10 oct 2010 (UTC) Vos te vas a adr cuenta cuando lo0 veas.. Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 16:33 10 oct 2010 (UTC) Vale Perdon, como quieres que lo sepa.ROBNI 18:34 10 oct 2010 (UTC) Vale entendido solo se lo hacia saber a holyseadramon que nos alegra siempre el diaROBNI 18:38 10 oct 2010 (UTC) No entiendo es una categoria o una pagina donde puedo poner mis fic 140px|link=User:ReD Oryushu 20:13 10 oct 2010 (UTC)